


Rumors

by Synnerxx



Series: 7Snogs Challenge [5]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really knows who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

Everyone knew that the Hamptons was the biggest rumor mill in possibly the entire world. Everyone knew who had messed up families (the Bryants'), who was getting married (Divya) and who was new. (Hank and Evan).

Everyone knew everything about everyone. They had known where Hank was when he had just gotten to the Hamptons and they knew his cell phone number. (Which to be honest, he thought that was scary.)

But there was one thing they didn't know. They didn't know just how close Hank and Evan were. Oh, they knew they were close, especially for adult brothers, but they had no idea.

They had no idea that the brothers shared the same bed. No idea that the kisses they exchanged were more the friendly. No idea that Hank loved wrapping his arms around Evan as they slept. No idea that Evan loved the kisses that greeted him every morning. Just no idea.

And that was the way they intended to keep it. No one else needed to know. They weren't about to let their relationship get beaten to a pulp in that mill. It wasn't their business.

There were many rumors about the new concierge doctor and his brother, but no one knew the truth.


End file.
